Endlessly
by Dude.Youre.Cool
Summary: She's his and no one can take her away from him! The love she has for him is Endless. Nick/Macy
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any JONAS cast or the song but I hope you enjoy! :D **

**

* * *

**

**MACY POV**

*Phone ringing*

I woke up to my phone ringing and I looked at the clock it's 3am who would be calling this late. I looked at my caller id and it's Nick, I wander what's wrong. He never calls this late.

"Hey." I answered

"Hey." He replied I knew something was wrong the sound in his voice

"What's wrong?" I asked

"How do you know something's wrong?" Nick asked I could tell he was smiling "Couldn't a bestfriend call another bestfriend at 3am in the morning?"

"Exactly you're my **bestfriend**" I said smiling "And I know you and I know something's wrong."

He sighed it's never good when he sighs that means something really bad happened

"I caught Jenny kissing another guy." He said

I stayed silent and continued to listen to him

"She told me she's been seeing the other guy for 8 months." His voice cracking

"Are you serious?" I asked angry , Nick and her have been going out for 6 months

"Yeah." Nick said "I'm the other guy apparently."

"Omg." I said softly "I'm sorry baby." I never liked Jenny anyways; He knows I don't like her. I knew something was off with her but he fell in love with her so I let it go. You're prolly wandering about that 'baby' thing huh? Well let's just say I call everyone that.

"Macy?" Nick called "you there?"

"Hey yeah I am." I said I must've zoned out, I was gonna say something until he cut me off.

"I really don't need the I told you so speech." Nick said we've become so close we can read each others mind. "All I need right now is my best friend."

"Yeah." I said pushing my hair back "Alright. Where are you?"

"I just got to your house." He said

I got off my bed and looked out my window and I saw him pulling up. I hung up the phone and went downstairs, when I got to the door he was already there. I looked up at him and you could tell he was crying. I pulled him into a hug and I felt tears on my shoulder. I let go the hug and gave him a small smile, I took his hand and led him back to my room. My mom went to visit my aunt in New York so I was alone.

When we got to my room I turned on my light and I sat on my bed while Nick went to a dresser with some of his clothes in it. He grabbed his pajamas and went to the bathroom to change. You're wondering 'why do you have a dresser for him?' It doesn't happen all the time but when he comes over it always ends up him spending the night, and he never has clothes for the next day so we decided he would just leave some clothes here just in case.

He came out of the bathroom turned off the lights and lay next to me.

"I really love her Mi." Nick said turning on his stomach and closed his eyes.

"I know sweetie." I said playing with his hair

"It hurts." His voice drifting away.

I continued playing with his hair until he finally fell asleep. I laid down putting a blanket on both of us then I looked at him with a small smile. I fell in love with him, I thought that he could be my knight in shining armor cliché but when I found out he fell in love with someone else I knew we would be just friends.

**

* * *

**

**What do you think of my new start of my new story? Hehe I will update Face down pretty soon but this popped in my head so I had to publish it :D I hope you like it! **


	2. Im his Shes mine

Disclaimer: nope still don't anyone!

* * *

**MACY POV**

When I woke up I wasn't surprise when I found Nick's arm around my waist. I took his arm off careful not to wake him; it was only 6:30 and school didn't start until 8. I went to bathroom to shower. When I came out all dressed I saw Nick talking on the phone.

"I did leave a note Kev." Nick groaned "It's on the fridge like always!"

I chuckled they always have the weirdest fights. I sat at my desk and started to comb my hair.

"Kevin look at the refrigerator and tell me what you see!" Nick exclaimed "Not in it! At It!"

I couldn't help but to bust out laughing Kevin is so funny! Nick smiled at me and put his fingers to his lips keying me to shush. I put my hand over my mouth knowing I wouldn't be able too.

"Kevin there should be a note saying 'Staying at Macy's!" Nick said laying back down.

"Why would I be lying about going to Macy's!" Nick asked getting frustrated

"HI KEVIN!" I screamed smiling these boys I swear

"He said hi." Nick said "Seeeee I told you I left a note!"

I shook my head looking back at my mirror and tried to figure out what to do with my hair.

"Yeah I did take my car and Macy's gonna ride with me." Nick said

"Hey!" I looked at him smiling "What if I wanted to take my car?"

Nick looked at me raising his eyebrows. "Really? Mace really?"

I laughed a stuck my tongue at him. "I was just saying."

As I was about to turn back I felt a pillow hit me. I turned to Nick and glared at him.

"Kevin I'll see you guys at school." He said hanging up scrambling off my bed

"Macy it slipped!" Nick said laughing running towards the door.

"You better run Lucas!" I said grabbing a pillow and running after him.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway looking for him; all of a sudden I was tackled to the floor.

"Nick stops it!" I said laughing

"Say it!" Nick continued tickling me

"NO!" I screamed

"Macy Daniela Misa!" Nick said tickling me "You have to breathe sometime!"

And on cue I needed to breathe "Nicholas Lucas is the definition of Awesome!"

Isn't that a mouthful! And he wanted to me to say that with my last breathe rude much?

He laughed and stopped tickling me and continued to sit on me. I looked at him with a smile and I can tell he was still sad about the whole thing. But then again it isn't the kind of thing you get over in a day.

"How you doing baby?" I asked as I put my hands to his cheek.

He grabbed my hand and left it on his cheek. "I'll get over it." He said softly

"I'll be right here." I said smiling

"I know." He said kissing the palm of my hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled, when we have these moments I can't help but fall in love with him even more. We say I love you to each other but he only loves me as his best friend.

He got off me and helped me up.

"You should get ready; it's already 7:30." I said fixing my clothes

"Do we have to go to school?" Nick whined.

"Get ready." I said hitting him with the pillow.

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Schooooooolllllllllllll**

"Hey guys." Stella waved as Nick and Macy walked up to them.

Stella hugged Macy and then she hugged Nick

"I never liked her anyways." She whispered in his ear .

He chuckled and hugged her back "Thanks Stell."

"Macy." Stella said pulling out of the hug. "Do you have lip-gloss?"

"Um" She said looking through her bag pulling out three lip-gloss's

"You have three to choose from." She said holding up the three items. "Vanilla, Strawberry and Mocha."

"Why do you have so much?" Joe said popping out of no where

"Ahhh." Macy screamed dropping the items in her hand.

Joe laughed "Sorry mace." Picking up the lipgloss

"It's ok." She said hugging both Joe and Kevin.

"I'm taking the Strawberry." Stella said grabbing it from Joe

A group of people laughing walked pass them, two of them being Jenny and her boyfriend.

Macy took Nicks hand and made him face her, looking at his eyes broke her heart the sadness in his eyes. She just gave his reassuring smile.

When the group passed Stella decided to speak her mind.

"She irks me." Stella said making a fist.

"You ok bro?" Kevin asked

Nick shook his head "I can't believe with everything we had with each other she acts like nothing happened.

"UGH!" He groaned punching the locker , totally forgetting Macy was in front of him.

Macy shrieked and ducked. Realizing what he almost did. "Macy I'm so sorry!" He apologized picking her up and hugging her. "I'm so sorry Baby girl I'm so sorry."

He just kept repeating how sorry he was.

"Nick its ok." Macy said trying to calm him down. "I know you didn't mean it!"

He buried his head in her neck and sighed.

Kevin patted his back.

STELLA POV

I stared at them with aww. They are the most adorable thing ever. I need to hook them up somehow. Stella no! it's not the time for that.

Just then the school bell rang

"We'll see you girls at lunch." Kevin said pulling Nick away from Macy

"Bye." Joe said Kissing both Me and Macy's Cheek.

We started walking to our first class

"Don't you have P.E with Jenny?" I asked

"Yeah." She smiled "and today is dodge ball"

I laughed "Do you thing girl" giving her a hug and going to my English class "Tell me what happens at lunch."

"Will do!" She said.

**LUNCH TIME!**

I was waiting for everyone at the lunch table, especially Macy I needed to know what happened.

"Hey Stell." I turned around and saw the Lucas boys, man no Macy. "Hey guys, have you seen Macy?"

"No not yet." Nick said "Why?"

"Nothing." I said looking around and I spotted her.

"MACY!" I screamed and the boys jumped

"Have you noticed that they scream each other's name when they see each other!" Kevin said

"You know you love us." I said as Macy sat next to me.

"Psh. That will all change when you girl give me a heart attack with your random screaming." He said eating is sloppy joe, yeah were gonna give him a heart attack.

"Drama Queen much?" Macy said grabbing a French frie from my plate and throwing it at him.

"Anyways." I said "What happened?"

"Umm." She said smiling "Let's just say I don't know my own strength"

"What's happened?" Joe asked I ignored him.

"Did she fly or K.O?" I asked smiling

"Home girl flew!" She laughed making a motion with her hand. "She's in the nurses office right now with a broken nose!"

I started laughing so hard "That is so funny!" I said in between laughs

"What happened?" The boys asked in unison.

I couldn't explain I'm laughing way too hard. Just then Jesse Adams came by.

"I see you heard." He said smiling, I nodded laughing.

"Jesse can you please tell us what happened?" Nick asked getting frustrated

"You haven't told them?" Jesse asked looking at Macy

Macy just continued drinking her water acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"Well during P.E little Ms. Misa here," He said pointing Macy "Sent Jenny to the nurses office."

"Well I got to go." Jesse said heading making Macy explain the rest the other way I waved bye.

"Why?" Nick asked looking at her.

"It was dodge ball and she was on the other team." She shrugged "And the object of the game is to get the other team out."

"Nice." I whispered to her.

"You hit her hard enough to break her noise?" Kevin smiled you know she was happy about it.

"That wasn't planned." Macy pointed out. "That was an accident."

"Nice!" Joe said high fiving her and continued eating his sloppy joe next thing you know "Uh oh."

Ooo he better not have. Kevin, Nick and Macy scooted away from him.

"I suggest you run." Macy said

Joe took her suggestion and sprinted away from us.

"Joe I'm going to kill you!" I chased after him.

**NICK'S POV**

"You think he really gonna kill him?" Kevin asked looking at the direction they went

"He'll be fine." I said but you know Stella "I think."

I heard a growl I looked at Macy and laughed "Where's your lunch?"

"I left my money at home." She said I pushed my food towards her.

"No it's ok." Macy said smiling, I love her smile. "You eat, you're a growing boy."

I laughed she always knew how to make me laugh even when my days is down. "A growing boy who's mom taught him how to share."

She laughed "I don't like sloppy joes remember." Pushing the food back to me

"Oh yeah." I realized "Eat the fries then, I don't need you fainting."

"I haven't fainted since my Jonas obsession." She stated

Kevin laughed "Man am I glad those days are over. I don't think I can handle any more bruises."

"I apologized a million times!" Macy pouted.

Kevin and I laughed,

"Yeah. Yeah." He said giving her a hug

Macy playfully pushed him away and moved next to me.

"Your brother is mean." She said putting her head on my shoulder.

"When you eat something I'll stop." Kevin said smiling, we both knew she would forget to eat and not eat for days without her realizing it. Especially when she had games, she would get all excited and not eat. It scared me sometimes.

I grabbed French Fries from my tray and put it in front of her lips waiting for her to open her mouth. She opened her mouth and I fed it to her.

"Happy." She said swallowing her food

"Very." Kevin said "I'll see you guys later Ima check on Joe, I hope she didn't totally damage him, I mean we have a concert in two days."

We laughed "See ya." I said

"Bye" He waved and left.

"When's the next game?" I asked her taking the last bite of my sloppy joe.

"The same day as your concert." She said taking her head off my shoulder and looking at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised, that means Im going to miss it.

"Yeah, but It's cool." She said smiling reading my mind. "Can't disappoint the fans."

"I'll take you out for ice cream when you win." I said smiling at her

"Deal." She said sticking out her hand and I shook it.

"Thanks for today." I said smiling at her

She looked at me confused

"Jenny, dodge ball." I said breaking it down for her she can be forgetful sometimes.

"Oh right." She smiled "No problem, I knew you were too much of a gentleman to do anything, and if you mess with any one my best friends you deal with me." She said

"Besides, I'm always there. I'm yours remember."

I nodded and pecked her lips. That's right she was mine and no one can take her away from me, besides my brothers she is always there for me, and in vice versa. Macy Daniela Misa is my best friend hard to believe were not together but tell you the truth before I got together with Jenny I fell for her but I didn't want to ruin anything so when I met Jenny we clicked and well I fell in love with Jenny, but she wasn't Macy. But what happened with Jenny I just couldn't get over, she was the first girl I ever told 'I love you' to.

**MACY'S POV  
**

I'm his and everyone knew that, we may not be together but I belong to him. Ever since I became best friends with him, I haven't dated anyone. I guess I'm always thinking one day he'll feel the same way.

We pulled away from each other and then the bell rang.

"Let's go." He said grabbing my hand. One day.

* * *

**Ahhh sorry I haven't updated in a while. Also I'm working on Face down! So tell me what you think! reviews are appreciated :D also do you guys think I made Nick a girl? But I mean he is the sensitive one! :D So click and review it !**


	3. I messed up

/

Disclaimer: nope still don't anyone!

**MACY POV**

*Two days later*

I just got down finishing my softball game. Now I'm looking through my gym locker for my phone.

"There it is." I said finding it under my shirts.

(an:// **Nick, **_Macy.)_

I texted Nick

'_Hey is the concert over?'_

My ringtone echoed through the locker room.

**Hey yeah just finished, how was the game? **

**-**

_Undefeated as always ____ we still on for the ice cream shop?_

_-_

_**Of course. Ima shower though I'm sweaty. So I'll meet you there around eight?**_

_-_

I laughed at his comment. I looked at the time and it was only seven that gave me a chance to shower too.

_-Lol alright I'll see you soon. _

_-You got it. ___

3rd Pov

After sending his last message to Macy, Nick made his way to his dressing room.

"Nick, were going to go out to eat you coming?" Joe called out

He turned around to face his brother "Nah it's cool, I'm going to meet Mace at the ice cream shop to celebrate her Win."

"Alright." Joe said going to his own dressing room "Tell her congrats for me."

"Will do." Nick said entering his room putting his phone in his backpack.

After showering and getting ready Nick made his way to the parking lot.

"Nick." Someone said behind him

Nick turned around and he was in shock when he saw who is standing in front of him

"What do you want?" His voice giving a harsh tone.

"Look I know I'm like the last person you want to see." She started off "but can you hear me out please?"

Nick eyed her really not wanting to talk to her just yet. But the sensitive part of him decided to hear her out

"Please." She asked again.

"Alright." He said looking at his watch "You got thirty minutes."

"That's all I need." She said motioning him to follow her to sit on the bench.

"OK I'm not going to waste time. I am truly truly sorry for what I did. It wasn't right I know that but the feelings I had for you was real."

"Was it really Jenny?" Nick asked raising his voice "Because it didn't seem like it when I caught you making out with him. Does he know that you cheated on him?"

Jenny pressed her lips together. "No he doesn't, and I kinda wanted to keep it that way."

"Are you serious!" Nicks said raising his voice. "Is this why you're apologizing, because you want to keep it a secret? How the hell did you hide it from him and me and anyways."

"No, I'm not apologizing for you to keep it a secret." Jenny said "I'm apologizing because you deserved so much better than me; what I did to you was so uncalled for that I would understand if you did tell Alex what I did."

Nick looked at her with a heavy stare

"Nick," Jenny said grabbing his hand but him pulling it away from her. "You're such a gentlemen and a wonderful person. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. I am sorry. The memories we had I won't forget"

"Like our first date." She smiled "At the carnival."

Nick smiled as memory replayed in his head. "Yeah, you were the first girl that ever met that ate chili dogs and nachos and rode the rollercoaster right after."

Jenny laughed "Remember where we had our first kiss?"

Nick laughed at the thought "It really wasn't where I wanted to kiss you."

Jenny laughed along "It wasn't my idea either but hey the dumpster did keep the fans away. For a while anyways."

"True true." Nick said still smiling

As Nick started reminiscing with Jenny, he completely forgot about his pre arrangement with a certain brunette.

_*_Ice cream shop.*

Macy sat at one of the booth waiting for Nick to come. Looking at her watch every once in a while she saw it was only 8:15.

"His not that late." Macy told herself.

*Door opens*

Thinking it was Nick she turned around and smiled but the smile soon faded when she saw it wasn't him but one of her childhood friend Jesse.

Jesse spotted her and walked over to her.

"Hey Mace, what you doing here all alone?" He asked giving her a hug.

"Hey." She smiled at him returning the hug "I'm not technically alone I'm waiting for Nick, his coming from his concert."

"Oh I see, well I'll just keep you company until he comes, or until my girlfriend comes." Jesse offered sitting next to her.

"Yeah ok, thanks." Macy smiled "So girlfriend huh? I've known you how long? And you haven't told me about this 'girlfriend.'

Jesse laughed scratching the back of his neck "Yeah sorry about that, but she doesn't go to our school I met her through a friend. Her name is Abigail."

"That's cool." Macy smiled "is it serious?"

"Yeah, we've been going out almost a year." Jesse smiled "what a beautiful year."

Macy laughed "Aww, that's cute. She must be something special huh? Isn't she your longest relationship?"

"Yup." Jesse smiled "and I'm actually happier than I've ever been."

"That's good. I'm happy for you." Macy said "So why are you waiting for her? Why didn't you pick her up?"

"She's getting dropped off from one of her friends." He said "They were hanging out so she offered to just drop her."

"Oh cool cool." Macy smiled looking at the door still no Nick. "Where you gonna take her out?" bringing her attention back to Jesse.

"Um, well here, dinner." He said "you know cliché kinda date but reverse dessert first than dinner."

Macy laughed "Nice, so how you been childhood friend?"

"I've been good." He smiled "We need to hang out dude. It's been a while."

"I know right." Macy agreed. "Just tell me when."

Jesse smiled "Alright. Since I told you about my love life, tell me about yours."

"Mine?" Macy smiled "I don't have one."

"Really?" Jesse asked surprise. "What about you and Nick?"

"Psh. I wish." Macy mumbled

"Really now?" Jesse asked "Tell me about it."

"We've been best friends for a while now." Macy explained "But even before that I started developing feeling and then we got to know each other and I fell for him. Then he got a girlfriend and he seemed really in love so I put heart away so he could be free."

"Wow." Jesse said amazed "But it seemed you guys were together, like I know your best friends and all but you guys seem closer than that and I see you guys give each other pecks ."

"Yeah." Macy smiled sadly "It's just something we do. I don't know why but we do. I'm his, he knows that but I don't think he know that my heart belongs to him."

*Door opens.*

They both turned around and saw it was a girl.

"Hey baby." Jesse said standing up kissing her . "I'm sorry to hear that Mace, but if you guys were meant to be something will happen." He said letting go of his girlfriend and hugging Macy and kissing the top of her head.

"Thanks." Macy said returning the hug "Thanks for listening."

"No problem. Anytime." Jesse said "By the way Abigail this is Macy I've known her for years. Macy, my girlfriend Abigail."

"Nice to meet you." Macy said extending her arm

"You too." Abigail said smiling.

"I'll see you later." Jesse said heading towards the door.

"Alright." Macy said "Bye. Have fun but not too much fun!"

"Shut up." Jesse laughed .

When Jesse left Macy looked at her watch and it was already 9:00

"Where is he." Macy asked herself again "I hope everything's alright."

She picked up her phone and called him and got his voicemail "Hey where are you? Are you alright? Call me back ok?"

Macy sighed "Where could he be."

*Back to Nick*

Nick laughed having fun. "I still love you." He said his voice getting serious

Jenny gave a small smile "I still love you too, but I'm not in love with you. To be honest I don't think you were in love with me either."

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked shocked

"I don't know." Jenny said "the fact that you Mr. Lucas had your eyes on someone else."

Nick gave her a werid look

Jenny laughed "Don't give me that look. You know I'm right."

Nick laughed "If you were right, not saying that you are but, who is this girl you speak of that I have my eyes on?"

"Her name is Macy, captain of all of sports we have and goes by your best friend." Jenny said smiling

"What!? Psh." Nick asked leaning back on the bench.

"C'mon Nick, admit it." She said "You have feeling for even before we went out."

"Was it that obvious?" Nick admitted

"As obvious as Stella and Joe." Jenny said "Everyone knows it but her."

Nick sighed "Yeah I guess. I think it's for the better for her not to know."

"Why do you say that?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, it's just I love her being around me and I think that if I tell her she won't feel the same and it would be completely different. Like she'll stop being my best friend, I love her I don't want to lose her. So even if we're not officially together than I will still have her around" Nick said

Jenny smiled "I knew you had stronger feelings for her than you did with me. I knew that it would be better off if we broke up, but not the way we did." She said "I screwed it up and I just wanted you know that it was all on me. Nothing was wrong with you."

Nick smiled "Thanks. Not much ex's would actually talk and admit."

"I owe you that much." Jenny said opening her arms "Can I have a last hug?"

Nick laugh and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry for what Macy did." Nick said pulling away and pointing to her bandaged nose.

"No you're not, but thanks for lying." Jenny laughed "And it's ok, I know she doesn't like me and the break up just gave her a reason to hurt me."

"That's Macy for you." Nick said

Jenny nodded her head smiling "Are we good?" She asked standing up

"Yeah were good." Nick said also standing up.

"Bye Nick." Jenny said

"Bye Jenny." Nick replied as they both went their separate ways.

As Nick drove home something kept bothering him like he forgot something.

"I'll just sleep on it." Nick said to himself as he pulled up to the firehouse.

(An:// anyone guess what he forgot? And how can he forget when they were just talking about her? Lol)

*back to Macy*

"I can't believe he stood me up of all people he stood me up." Macy thought to her

self "but what if he didn't stand me up and something happen. I called him like three times and he didn't answer. I going to pass his house anyways I'll just see if his car is there"

As Macy passed the firehouse she saw Nicks car in the drive way.

"He actually stood me up." Macy said to herself tears forming in her eyes as she pulled up on her own drive way.

Macy cried herself to sleep that night.

*Next day*

Macy's POV

I went to my first class early I've decided to avoid Nick today and I was lucky that I didn't have him for my first class.

The first bell rang and people started to pile in. As the teacher started talking I kept thinking about Nick and a song popped into my head.

I pulled out a paper out of my binder and started writing down my lyrics as I got so into it I didn't realize that the bell rang already.

"Macy." Mr. Cruz said "The bell rang."

I looked up at him "Oh, did it? Sorry." I said folding my paper and putting it in my cardigan pocket. "Bye mr. Cruz" I waved

I went to my locker .

"Hey Mace." I heard Stella behind me. I turned around

"Hey." I smiled giving her a hug.

"Where were you this morning?" Stella asked as we walked to our next class.

"Oh sorry, I ran a little late." I lied "So I just went straight to class."

"Oh alright." She said "Hey guys." Stella said as we met up with them

Man so much for avoiding him.

"Hey Stell, Macy." Joe said giving us hugs and Kevin following behind. Nick hugged Stella before me, so when he got to me I stepped back.

Nick looked at me confused they all looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" Nick asked

I didn't say anything I just stayed silent crossing my arms how is he going to forget .

"Macy?" Nick asked again pulling on my elbow but me pulling It back.

I turned to Kevin "Kev can you take good notes for me in Chem?"

"Yeah sure." Kevin said "but why?"

"I have practice today so were getting excused from our last two classes." I said giving nick a hint "Since we won yesterday, we get to go to championships next month and if we wanna win then were gonna need the practice."

I saw Nick's eyes widen. Now he remembers.

"Alright." Kevin said still confused on what's going on

"Macy." Nick made me face him "I'm sorry."

I just stood there waiting for him to continue.

"I ran into Jenny in the parking lot and she wanted to talk." Nick said, is he serious.

"So you stood up to talk to you ex girlfriend." I asked pressing my lips together. "Wow. What a great best friend I have right guys?" I said facing them and walking away.

"Macy!" Nick called after me. "Macy!"

I kept walking faster and I heard fast footsteps behind me. I looked back and it was Nick. I turned back around and I saw Jesse.

"Jesse!" I called out running towards him. "Walk with me, talk with me, just hide me." I said joining him and his friends. I looked behind and I noticed Nick sigh walking back to his brothers.

Jesse laughed "Who you hiding from?"

"No one, never mind." I said started walking "we should get to class the bell is going to ring soon."

"Mace." Jesse said "I think you dropped something." I turned around and I saw him pick up a paper from the ground. I patted down my pockets and my lyrics weren't there.

"Thanks." I said grabbing it from him. Well I tried too, he opened it and started reading it, I tried grabbing it but his taller than me so he made it out of my reach. "Jess!" I tipy toed and that still didn't' help.

"Are these lyrics?" He asked bringing his arm down. "It's really good."

"You think so?" I asked grabbing it from him. "I was just messing around"

"Yeah." He said "If you need help with the music part I can help. I mean I'm not a JONAS but I'm pretty good."

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling at him "It would give us a chance to hang out."

"What about today after school?" Jesse asked

"No not today I got practice." I said "Maybe sometime next week?"

"Ok cool." He said "I'll see you later."

We both went our separate ways. Nick and I have 2nd 3rd and 4th period together so it was kinda hard to avoid him, especially when he sits right behind me trying to get me to talk to him. Its lunch time and I went to my locker putting all my books away. I felt someone hug me from behind. I look down and I see his arm around me, he put his forehead on my shoulder. I tried wiggling out of his embrace.

"Hear me out." He whispered to me "Please Mace Please."

I stopped and sighed I felt tears forming in my eyes. I turned around to face him I held my breath realizing how close we are, our nose were almost touching.

"You know how hurt I was Nick." I said to him looking in his eyes not giving him a chance to speak "How worried I was about you. I thought something happened and when I drove pass your house last night and saw your car there I couldn't believe that my own best friend stood me up! To talk to his ex girlfriend the girl that cheated on you! You could've called so I wasn't waiting at the ice shop looking like effing loner!" I was so lucky we are the only ones in the hallway cause now through my whole speech I'm crying.

"I know I'm sorry!" Nick said wiping my tears, I pulled his hand away.

"Macy, I messed up. But she wanted to talk and the sensitive part of me decided to hear her out. She was apologizing and then we started reminiscing and I lost track of time."

I looked at him in disbelief "So what you're gonna get back together?" My voice getting cold.

"No! of course not" Nick said shocked "we were just having closure, it wasn't all bad with her, you know ."

"Who has closure in two days?!?" I asked more tears falling, I'm so angry.

" Macy, I'm sorry." He said. "You know I would never intentionally hurt you! Please stop crying." He asked wiping my tears away this time I let him. "I hate seeing you cry especially when I cause it. I'm sorry Macy please forgive me, I can't handle you being mad at me. You're the last person I wanna see hurt, and me causing it breaks my heart. I'm sorry." He kisses my forehead "I'm so sorry." He looks at me giving me his puppy dog eyes and pouting his lips "Forgive me?"

"That's not fair." I said laughing a little, what can I say I love him too much to be mad at him. "You know I can't say no to the puppy dog eyes!" I said playfully covering my eyes.

He pulls my hands down and holds it, I looked at him and I see him smiling "So does that mean you accept my apology?"

I sighed and smiled "Yes, but do it again and you can find yourself another best friend!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He said smiling pulling me into a hug "I love you."

"Love you too." I said returning the hug.

"I'll make it up to I promise." He said letting go of the hug

"And how do plan on doing that?" I asked tilting my head to the side

"I don't know but I'll think of something." He said smiling

"Alright." I smiled back "But not next week cause I've already made plans."

"All next week?" He asked suspiciously "With who?"

"With Jesse, no not all next week but we didn't actually set a date." I said turning back to my locker and closing it, and turned back to him.

"You and Jesse?" He asked shocked "Since when did you and Jesse?"

I looked at him, is he jealous? I think he took it the wrong way. "Not like on a date were just gonna hang out. I grew up with him and we haven't talked for a while so were gonna catch up and stuff." I said not mentioning the song she wrote. As we started walking to lunch

"Oh ok." Nick sighed. Is it me or did his sigh sound like a relief.

"You alright?" I asked stopping in front of him

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" he asked.

His lying but I had enough arguments for the day so I let it go. "Alright, never mind."

He put his arms around my shoulders. "I need chap stick." He said randomly playing with his lips

"Random much?" I asked giggling pulling out my chap stick from my backpack and handing it to him.

"Ooohh pomegranate." He said giving it back to me

"You and Kevin are so related." I said laughing. Nick stuck his tongue at me. "I didn't say it was bad thing."

**So what did you think? Lol had to add a little drama. Nick's jealous oh no! Review it please! Even if you alert or favorite it. Much appreciated if you reviewed. **

**-Dude. your. cool.**


	4. Hehe

Disclaimer: nope still don't anyone!

**3rd POV**

All week Macy has been spending time with Jesse. Stella and the boys are getting really suspicious about them lately.

"Dude what is going on with them?" Nick asked looking more like glaring at Jesse and Macy as they are talking by his locker.

"You should know, you're her best friend." Joe said closing his locker

"I know but she said that they're just friends and that they were just hanging out." Nick said "but c'mon no one spends that much time together unless something is happening between them."

"So how do you explain you and Macy?" Kevin said laughing

"Were best friends you know that!" Nick said glaring at him

"Mhm." Kevin said "Whatever you say."

"Shut up." Nick said

"Alright calm down Nick don't get all dramatic on us." Joe said laughing "Maybe Stella knows." He said pointing to the blonde walking towards them.

"Stell, do you know what's up with Jesse and Macy?" Joe asked as she approached them. "Nick over here is getting jealous."

"I am not jealous." Nick argued

"Uh huh. Sure." Stella smirked "But yeah I don't know ."

"Ok you guys are the worst best friends in the world!" Kevin said sarcastically "What best friend doesn't know about the others best friends love life."

"Hey in my defense, she hasn't had a love life in a while ok." Stella pointed out

"Exactly." Nick said agreeing.

"Exactly what?" Macy said appearing next to them

"Nothing." Nick said a little too quickly.

"Uh huh." Macy said eyeing him

"Anyways, Mace you and Jesse dating?" Stella asked getting straight to the point

Macy laughed "Me, Jesse?" She said in between laughs "Me? Jesse? You're kidding right?"

"Well you've been spending a lot of time together." Nick pointed out.

Macy calm down and looked at him "I told you it's friends hanging out , also his a brother to me, and besides home boy got a girlfriend."

"Really?" Stella shrieked "Since when? I've known him about the same time you have! Why don't I know?!?"

"Stella calm down." Macy laughed "I just found out last week, but they've been going out for about a year."

"Wow. But I haven't seen him around with his girlfriend." Stella said in awe

"She doesn't go here." Macy said "He met her through a friend and dude she's gorgeous! And they're so cute together."

"Awww." Stella smiled "How cute."

*BELL RINGS*

"Alright time for class." Kevin said sarcastically "What a joy!"

Everyone laughed as they went their separate ways.

Stella POV

"What do you and Jesse do when you hang out?" I asked on our way to lunch.

"We hang out at his house his kinda helping me with something." She said

"With what?" I asked

"Um, don't tell anyone ok." Macy said as she stopped "But his helping with a song I wrote."

"You wrote a song?" I smiled "That's cool but about what? And why can't I tell anyone?"

She paused "It's about Nick" Ahh I see why she doesn't want me to tell.

"Really!" My eyes widen "I wanna hear it!"

She laughed "You will, soon. But remember don't tell anyone?!?"

"I know Mace." I laughed "You should really tell him though."

I'm the only person who knew about Macy's feelings for Nick. When Nick started going out with Jenny I knew her heart broke. She didn't show it but hey I'm her girl best friend and a best friend knows when the smiles start becoming fake.

"Yeah of course." She smirked "When you and Joe are officially together."

"Macy!" My eyes widen as we stopped "That's completely different! Totally different."

"No it isn't." Macy said facing me and then she put a finger to her chin. "Actually your right, it is different."

"I am." I asked shocked and then I regained myself "I mean of course I am."

"Yeah because you and Joe admitted to each other how you felt and Nick and I on the other hand haven't." She continued "Also you guys are so worried of the outcome of the relationship that you guys rather put everyone else's feelings ahead of your guys. I mean that great but we all know that you guys are meant to be. I say if you guys are happy with each other than there shouldn't be a problem and you'll make it work because the love you guys have for each is stronger than I've ever seen."

I looked at her amazed she's right, when did she become so deep. I sighed leaning against the nearest lockers closing my eyes. "Your right, you're absolutely right." I turned to her. "So what your saying is when me and Joe are finally boyfriend and girlfriend that you'll tell Nick how you feel?"

She eyed knowing I was up to something "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright." I said started walking

"What do you mean alright?" She asked catching up with me.

"You'll see." I smirked as we reached the boys

I went up to Joe before he could say anything I kissed him. After a couple seconds I felt him kiss back, it feels so right. We pulled away from each other.

"I don't want to play around anymore." I said taking a breath " I want us to be together, you make me happy I want to be with you. I love you."

I looked at him waiting for an answer, instead I got another kiss.

"Good." He smiled pulling away "I'm don't wanna play either. I love you too."

I smiled and hugged him.

"WOOO!!!" We both turn around and saw everyone around us clapping.

"Finally!" Kevin smiled "I gotta call mom! And then I'm going to meet with Christy." He said walking away

We all laugh, I love Kevin.

I looked at Macy at first she was glaring at me but then she smiled and hugged me

"You would." She whispered to me "But yay!"

"Now you have to tell Nick." I whispered back laughing

She pulled away "Not now, it's yours and Joe's time." She whispered back. "But I promise I will."

"Teddy bear!" Macy shrieked, I laughed as she hugged him. She has the weirdest nickname for everyone. Joe's teddy bear, Kevin is koolaid , I'm star bright, Nick is lovebug.

"Congrats guys." Nick smiled giving me a hug and pounding fist with Joe as Macy pulled away and sat on Joe's lap.

"Excuse me Misa, but that's my man." I said playfully glaring, I honestly don't care if Macy sat on his lap or kissed his cheek cause she's my best friend and I know she wouldn't do anything to ruin that. But any other girl who tried to pull that will end up in the hospital.

Macy laughed "Oh yeah, I forgot. I mean all the years you guys should've been going out I guess it just hasn't hit me yet." She played along and got off his lap and sitting next to Nick. "So where you guys gonna go for your first date? Hmm?"

"Mace we just made it official." Joe laughed as he put his arms around my waist "We haven't talked about it yet."

*Bell rings*

"You guys are slow." Macy groaned

"You need to calm down." I laughed this girl I swear.

"You guys give me headaches." She said getting up "I gotta go before Mr. Lee gives me detention I swear one day you lose one game and he holds that against you." She waved bye.

.

**So what did you think? I kinda wanted to have Joe and Stella together already it didn't go as quite what I planned but I hope you guys enjoyed it. Even if you alert or favorite it, it would be much appreciated if you reviewed. **

**-Dude. your. cool.**


	5. Mine

Disclaimer: nope still don't anyone!

**3rd POV**

*One week later*

"So when are you gonna sing it to him?" Jesse asked as they walked down the hallways. "It's been a week."

"I don't know yet." Macy said honestly "I'm still kinda scared."

"Better do it soon cause people are starting to think were dating." Jesse laughs as they stop at his locker

Macy laughs "I know, I'm sorry." She apologizes

"It's not your fault." Jesse smiles opening his locker "Those darn gossipers."

Macy laughs "Right, I'll see you later? I'm a meet up with my friends." Giving him a hug.

"Bye." He says hugging back

*Lunch table*

"Hey guys." Macy says sitting next to Nick

"Hey." They say in unison

"What I miss?" Macy asks putting her lunch on the table

"Nothing really," Nick says "Just talking about the tour."

"Ooohh exciting!" Macy beams "When does it start?" She asks taking a drink of her Gatorade.

"Next week." Kevin smiles "I'm so stoked! We haven't been on tour for so long!"

Macys spits out her Gatorade in shock "Next week? Already?" She says cleaning up her mess, good thing it didn't get on anyone. "Sorry." As she wipes the mess near Joe.

"Yeah." Nick says looking at his sandwich "It got moved up; it was suppose to start next month."

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" She asks softly.

"A year and a half." Nick replied continued to avoid her eyes

Macy's eyes went big and everyone else starts looking down. They know that going on tour meant leaving people behind. Stella and the Lucas family are going with them but Macy's couldn't go because of all the sports and her job at the shop, she has too much commitments.

"That's longer than last time." She says looking at everyone who refused to look at her. She was glad that they're able to see their fans all over the country but it sucks cause when they're gone she feels alone.

"Stella Marissa Malone, Kevin Paul Lucas, Joseph Adam Lucas, and Nicholas Jerry Lucas, look at me." Macy says getting irritated **(AN:// Oh no Macy pulled out the full name card. Serious! Aha.)**

They looked at her "It's gonna be fun, you'll get to see all your fans travel the world again." She says softly and smiled.

"But that means leaving you behind." Nicks says finally looking at her and putting his arm around her waist as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," She sighs "But its ok like I said before can't disappoint the fans." She smiles keeping her head on his shoulder "But bring me a souvenir from everywhere you go."

Everyone laughs "Promise." Stella says

"Anyways, away from this topic." Joe changes the subject

"I heard that Mrs. Aaron was out today." Stella smiles at Macy "No six period. They couldn't find a sub."

"Really?!?" Macy says excitingly lifting her head from Nicks shoulder "Yay!"

"You guys should chill in our music class then." Kevin suggests "We barely do anything."

"Sounds fun, we should." Macy says

"Totally." Stella agreed.

*6th period Macy's Pov*

"Hey." Stella and I say as we entered the music room.

"Hey." The brothers say

I sit on top of the desk by Nick while Stella sits on top of the desk in between Joe and Kevin.

Stella looks at me 'You should sing the song now!' she says with her eyes.

My eyes went big at the sudden suggestion 'I'm scared.' I reply back.

'STILL!'

'Hey! It's not something you spur in the moment!' My eyes got wider

"What are you girls talking about?" Joe asked noticing the silence

"Nothing." Stella and I reply in unison

They stare at us with suspicion I know they aren't letting it go, then Jesse walks in

"Hey guys." Jesse greeted

"Hey." They replied as he walked by

"Thank goodness." I whispered in relief

"What was that Mace?" Nick said leaning forward to look at me

"Nothing." I smiled

Nick was about to say something but Jesse cut him off.

"Yo Mace!" Jesse screams across the room, I turn to face him and I find him sitting by the piano gesturing me to go to him

"I'll be back." I said getting off the desk and making my way towards Jesse

"What's up?" I said sitting next to him

"I forgot to tell you I was working on it last night after you left and I found that a piano version could be better." Jesse says smiling "You wanna hear it?"

"Of course!" I scream throwing my arms around him. When I looked up everyone was staring at me "Sorry, got a little excited." I apologized

Jesse laughed "Alright you ready?"

"Let's do it." I smiled this is it his going to hear it.

When Jesse started playing the piano I felt everyones eyes on us. I closed my eyes listening to the music and I started to sing

_**Late at night you call on the phone  
We talk about the day  
When you found out  
She was cheating**_

_**You tell me that it hurts to the bone  
To trust someone that way  
To find that she was deceiving**_

I open my eyes and saw Nick was looking at me;

_**And I know I've always  
Just been a friend  
But if you look my way  
I'll make sure you never hurt again  
**_

I look at Stella and she's smiling at me

_**Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you**_

_**And if you'd only see  
How beautiful you and I would be  
Endlessly  
**_

I look back at Nick making sure he knows this song is for him

_**I remember when you fell in love  
I could not believe  
That it was not with me  
**_

I put my hands on my heart

_  
__**I sent a secret prayer up above  
And put my heart away  
So that you could be free**_

_**I know right now,  
You're broken in two  
But did you know my heart's been  
Broken since the day I met you  
**_

Jesse nudge me signaling to go up to him

_**  
Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you  
**_

I got up and started walking towards him_  
_

_**And in my sweetest dream  
You'd learn to put your faith in me  
Endlessly  
**_

I felt tears going down my cheeks

_**  
Sometimes the thing you need is the one thing  
You can't see  
If you put your faith in me  
How beautiful you and I would be  
**_

I went between his legs and put my hands on his cheeks

_**  
Do you know I exist  
Just to promise you this  
Endlessly to be true to you  
And if you answer my prayer  
I'd cross my heart and I'd swear  
Endlessly to be true to you**_

"I love you." I whispered. We look into each other's eyes as Jesse stopped playing. I feel everyone's eyes on us.

Nick takes my hands from his cheeks and wipes my tears as we continued to look in each other's eyes.

Is he going to say something? Maybe it was a bad idea to sing it, maybe I should've just waited until Jesse came over later.

3rd POV

Macy moved away from Nicks legs and turned to Stella giving her a 'this was a bad idea' look.

Before Macy could move Nick grabbed her arm "Don't leave" He said

She turned back to face him. "Tell me why I should stay." She replied taking a deep breath "To tell me you don't feel the same? I'm already humiliated enough just let me leave with some dignity." She tried her hardest to keep calm but the tears falling from her eyes didn't help much

"You should stay because." Nick looking at her wiping her tears from her cheek and keeping his hands there. "Because." He took another pause

Macy was ready to take his hand away from her and turn away but was shock when Nick leaned in and kissed her. It took her a second for her to sink in until she started kissing back.

"WOOHOO!" Everyone in class started clapping

"Finally!" Joe cheered jumping off his seat

Nick and Macy pulled away with the biggest smile on their face. Stella went up to Macy and hugged her tight.

"I'm so happy for you." Stella whispered to her

"Thank you." Macy whispered back "It doesn't seem real."

"Well darling it is." Stella said smiling as they pulled away "Believe it."

Macy smiles as she felt Nicks arms wrap around her. Everyone left them alone to talk.

NICK POV

"Let's go talk in the atirum." I smile said burying my head in her neck

She nodded and we both headed to the atrium. We took a seat on the bench and I pulled her closer to me.

"I love the song." I said "Is that why you were spending A LOT of time with Jesse." Emphasis on the word a lot.

"Yeah." She looks up at me "I wrote it in class after you stood me up, and when I was walking away from you and ran into Jesse it fell out of my pocket and Jesse offered to help me out with the music."

"Oh I see." Was all I said I wander why she didn't ask me?

"I was going to ask if you can help me but I would've have to answer the question 'who is it about?" She says reading my mind. "I wasn't ready."

"I honestly thought I was going to be the first to tell you." I said sighing "But I was scared and I didn't really know how."

"I was scared too." She says turning around to face me "But when Jesse started playing I was like 'it's now or never' so I chose now. It was either you felt the same way or you didn't but I was praying you did." She smiled " And you do."

"I Love You I always have and I always will." I said promise and I pulled her into another kiss.

The kiss was more passionate than the first one. I pulled her closer to me until she was on my lap. I felt her hands going through my hair and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I opened my mouth and my tongue begged her for entrance and she let me. I hear her moan. When we finally pulled apart she looked at me and huggs me.

"You're leaving next week." She whispered burying her head in the crook of my neck.

I realize where she was going with this. "We will make it work." I promised afraid where she was going with this.

"I know we will, that's not what I'm upset about." She says "I'm upset that I won't be able to see you guy for a year and a half I'll miss you too much."

I kiss the top of her head understanding where she was going with this. "We can fly you to where we're at every chance you get." I suggested

"Don't want you to spend your money." She whispered, she never lets us help her out when it comes to money. "Just promise me you'll call me and update me."

"Of course." I hug her tighter "I promise."

"I love you." She says as she turns around and leans against my chest.

"I love you too" I replied As we staying in each other's arms until school ended.

She's finally mine.

**Ahhhh omg! I updated! There's is going to be epilogue! So don't think it's over yet! By the way HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! 2009 WAS EPIC! Thank you again for all the reviews! Tell me what you think of this chapter! **

.


End file.
